Aristotle
Aristotle represented one of the Three Wise Men, namely Balthazar, alongside Archimedes and Hippocrates, and came bearing gifts for the baby Jesus before later battling Caligula in Mary vs Joseph. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper 'Aristotle:' Aristotle was an ancient Greek philosopher and scientist born in the city of Stagira, Chalkidice, on the northern periphery of Classical Greece. At seventeen or eighteen years of age, he joined Plato's Academy in Athens and remained there until the age of 37 (c. 347 BC). His writings cover many subjects – including physics, biology, zoology, metaphysics, logic, ethics, aesthetics, poetry, theatre, music, rhetoric, linguistics, politics and government – and constitute the first comprehensive system of Western philosophy. Shortly after Plato died, Aristotle left Athens and, at the request of Philip II of Macedon, tutored Alexander the Great beginning in 343 BC. Teaching Alexander the Great gave Aristotle many opportunities and an abundance of supplies. He established a library in the Lyceum which aided in the production of many of his hundreds of books. The fact that Aristotle was a pupil of Plato contributed to his former views of Platonism, but, following Plato's death, Aristotle immersed himself in empirical studies and shifted from Platonism to empiricism. He believed all peoples' concepts and all of their knowledge was ultimately based on perception. Aristotle's views on natural sciences represent the groundwork underlying many of his works. 'Balthazar:' Balthazar; also called Balthasar, Balthassar, and Bithisarea, was purportedly one of the Biblical Magi along with Caspar and Melchior who visited the infant Jesus after he was born. Balthazar is traditionally referred to as the King of Arabia and gave the gift of myrrh to Jesus. In the Western Christian church, he is regarded as a Saint (as are the other two Magi). Lyrics Aristotle is in dark khaki while Archimedes and Hippocrates are in normal text. All three members of the team rapping together is in italics We have found the holy child, with the bearing of our knowledge For we observed his star at its rising, and have come to pay our homage! We have travelled out all far and wide to see him be adored! So may we all fall down before him, let us pray to Christ our Lord! Oh, this sacred shining star imports the goodness of the birth Of Jesus Christ, the Son of God! But what can I offer that is worth The equal praise assigned to Christ when classic brains should be combined? Ah! Eureka! I have found it! I shall offer out my mind! For the doctrine of fostering this child is truly prospering! So now I send out health and life in form of all my doctoring To cleanse this body free of any sickness or diseases! For no man here can live without the powers set by Jesus! And now my quotes can come in third when praises are conferred So I shall keep these presents raining down with gifts of thoughts and words! For I dearly hope this infant child grows up to carry these teachings! And I question, what is this Earthly life to live by but your preachings? Trivia *Aristotle and his teammates, Hippocrates and Archimedes, are: **the first trio to rap. **the third third-party rappers. **the first third-party rappers to be part of a team. **the third characters to represent a different character, being the Biblical Three Wise Men. **the first non-fictional characters to be part of a team. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mary vs Joseph Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery